This invention relates to a method for preparing briquettes of iron ore and other oxide ores, the direct reduction of iron ore and other oxide ores. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for producing iron by direct reduction of oxides of iron ores such as Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 (Hematite), Fe.sub.3 O.sub.4 (Magnetite), and FeO such as mill scale, and oxide ores of chromium, manganese, and copper. Specifically, this invention also relates to a novel method for preparing briquettes of such oxide ores, which briquettes may be subsequently reduced in a continuous process with the manufacture thereof or may be sold as articles of commerce.
Generally, the technology of the invention described herein is related to methods for producing a light, porous iron commonly known as "sponge iron;" however, as will appear hereinafter, this invention contemplates a highly reduced, shrunken metal product which has very significant and unexpected characteristics which distinguish the product and the process from conventional sponge iron production.